It Wasn't Me
by scandelicious
Summary: Ginny wakes up with green and silver hair. Who did it? And why is she following a certain Slytherin under an invisibility cloak? ooooh..drama! Read to find out. )
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters are not in any way mine, only the plot is mine. Plz dnt sue!

Ginevra Weasley woke up with a flinch, as a small stream of sunlight hit her directly in the face from the semi-closet crimson curtains. She didn't remember opening those. She glanced sleepily at her clock, noticed it was eleven thirty a.m. and promptly sunk back into the covers. Five minutes later she sat up with a start, frantic that she had missed her first class of the day, Potions. Of course, she was too sleepy to register the fact that it was Saturday.

Hurriedly, she glided into the bathroom and almost passed out in front of the mirror. Ginny was your average teenage girl. 5 foot 6, and by the looks of it, not getting any taller, which was fine by her. She had somewhat wispy hair, and a fair complexion. Her nose and cheekbones were lightly dusted with freckles, that had begun to fade over the years. She was fairly curvy, but hopelessly skinny. Guys never really took much notice of her, because she always lagged in the shadows of people, and covered herself with clothes. This didn't do much to boost her self-confidence, but that was the way it had always been, and, as she suspected, it was the way it was always going to be.

As far as Ginny could see, there was nothing special about her. She never noticed her own caramel eyes, how they seemed to glaze over with honey whenever she felt any strong emotions, such as anger, pain, happiness, or love. How, if a gaze as such was directed at them, she had the power to fill a boys mind with all sorts of thoughts about her. No, she was an ordinary Gryffindor girl alright. The only thing that was bothering her extremely, was that somebody seemed to have misplaced their hairspray, and as a result, her hair was neon green and silver. Not good.

"Shit." She whispered to herself.

Ginny stood outside the Great Hall, steeling herself for the grand entrance she was going to make. Gathering all her confusion and anger, she threw open the doors with an excruciating bang, earning the attention of quite a few students as well as teachers.

By the time she had made it over to her seat at the Gryffindor table, all eyes were on her. Or rather, her green/silver hair. As soon as she sat down, the whole hall began whispering, and snickering could be heard from the Slytherin side of the hall.

Surrounding her were a few Gryffindor members she didn't know, and Harry and Ron. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Uhh..Ginny..-" her ever-annoying brother began.

"Yes Ron?" she asked sweetly, sarcasm oozing from her fake voice.

"Well, I don't know how to ask this, but why do you have greenish silver hair?" he asked nervously. It was never a good idea to upset his kid sister in the morning.

"I do? I hadn't noticed." She replied simply.

"I think you by all means should go wash it off." The Dense One said enthusiastically. Ginny raised an eyebrow at the speaker.

"Harry, don't you think I would have tried every method possible by now?" she asked, her voice void of any emotion.

"Well..I just thought-"

"You thought wrong." She snapped, standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Heading out the doors at a fast pace, she bumped into Draco Malfoy. Her bag flew from her back, to land a few feet away at a wall. She lost her balance and toppled over backwards. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she felt a strong hand grab one of her flailing ones and set her gently upwards.

"Thanks" she muttered, looking down at the tiled ground. She never really knew what to expect from Malfoy.

"In the future, I'd watch who I bump into, Ginevra Weasley." He drawled.

Ginny gaped at him. That wasn't exactly a comment open for small talk, but she had expected something way harsher. And since when did he know her full name?

"Oh, and by the way, nice look. Green really goes good on you. I'll be sure to send my compliments to your hairstylist." He said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Glaring at him, she went and picked up her bag. When she turned around, he was gone.

He knew something she didn't. She knew it. And she was going to find out what.

Walking into the common room, she bumped into her best friend, Hermione. Seeing she was about to question her unique hair, she said simply,

"Don't ask."

Hermione closed her mouth and looked at Ginny hesitantly.

"I'll explain another time." Ginny said hastily.

"Uhh..sure thing..okay then." Hermione shrugged, and left for the way she had just come.

Ginny turned up to go up the stairs, but instead of going the usually way, to the right, she turned left and up the boys dorms. She had an errand to run, and it required an invisibility cloak.

Crouched under the cloak, Ginny had followed Malfoy through the whole school. He never spoke to anyone. Nodded once or twice to his fellow Slytherins, he walked on. As he turned a corner, a blur of purple and silver knocked right into him. A Hufflepuff. As the girl fell backwards, Malfoy just watched with a hint of amusement in his eyes. When she started bawling, he turned to go. Ginny felt the need to help the poor girl, but didn't. She had to follow the confusing blonde Slytherin.

As he got to the dungeon, he stopped suddenly in front of a portrait of a haughty, beautiful lady who looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Ambitious blood." He stated, demandingly. The portrait immediately opened to reveal the Slytherin common room. Ginny followed without a word.

Stepping into the common room, Ginny noted Blaise Zabini approaching Malfoy.

"Did you see the Weaselettes hair today? It was bloody brilliant of you!"

Ginny gasped indignantly. So it was him!

Malfoy turned to look behind him, having heard the noise. Staring straight through Ginny and seeing no one, he turned back to Zabini.

"Well what do you expect? Of course it was. It was my idea, after all." He replied smoothly.

Ginny sat down in a corner, deciding she would stay there until she felt the need to leave.

At ten thirty sharp, Malfoy stood up.

'Finally' Ginny thought. Following him into his room, she looked around in awe.

Two king size beds were pushed together, obviously meant for a place to sleep, and not the whole size of his room. The huge thing only took up about a fourth of his room. A whole wall was filled with cabinets full of expensive clothing, another wall decorated with mirrors. The third wall was drowned in posters of random bands and actresses. The fourth wall had a door in the middle, which Ginny guessed was to the bathroom.

For the second time that day, Ginny sat down patiently, to wait for Malfoy to shower and get ready for bed. She felt the urge to peek when he was showering, but thought it very inappropriate so she didn't.

At last, he was asleep. The girl in the shadows took out her wand.

"Accio red hairspray." She stated calmly.

Finishing with her masterpiece, Ginny stepped back to admire her work. Malfoy's hair was no longer blonde, but more red than hers was before the idiot decided to color it green. His nails were also sporting a crimson color, that fit quite nicely with him complexion. On his forehead, written in permanent red ink, were the words "I Adore Ginevra Weasley."

Grinning wickedly, Ginny retreated to her common room for her much-needed sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

It Wasn't Me, Chapter Two.

Ginny was sneaking back into the common room. She was almost halfway along the dreary hallway, when she bumped into a very drunk Harry. She ducked into an empty classroom, but a couple seconds later he was heaving himself in the doorway.

Ginny had seen Harry drunk before, and it was not a pretty sight.

FLASHBACK

Ginny was just walking into the common room one late night after helping Seamus in the library with his Charms homework. She smiled softly as she saw Hermione sitting and working on her embroidery, a muggle hobby she had taken up. All of a sudden Harry came bumbling down the stairs, swaying slightly. His eyes widened as he saw Hermione and the beautiful piece of cloth she had been working so hard on for the past few months. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. He was far gone.

"Hermyyne." He slurred. "Wuuut's that?"

"Embroidery, Harry. Have you been drinking? You know you're not allowed. It's against school policy."

"Aye. Yuu wurry too much Hermyyne. Giiime dat." Harry made an effortless snatch at the artwork on Hermione's lap. Hermione didn't react quickly enough, and he pulled it out of her hands.

"Stop it! That's mine!" Hermione stoop up furiously.

Ginny started to worry. He wouldn't actually do anything to her, would he? She began to approach them cautiously. She flinched as she saw Harry hold up the cloth, out of Hermione's reach.

"What are you doing, Harry? Give it to me!"

"Stop yeeelling, Hermyyne. Its veery pretty." Harry admired the work in his hands.

As Hermione tried to snatch it from his hands, he turned his back to her.

Ginny walked decidedly towards Harry and made a calm grab for the cloth.

"Harry, give me Hermione's work. We don't want anything to happen to it." She said, steeling herself for his outburst.

"NO! Its pretty! Myyyne!" Harry lashed out with his hands angrily, and his Ginny square on the cheek. Ginny's head spun to an angle that would have looked odd had he used just a bit more force. Her hand flew up to her cheek where a red mark burned, and, hot tears streaming from her eyes, she frantically shielded herself with the other arm.

Hermione gasped. "Harry! Look what you did, you bastard!" Angry as she was, she had enough sense not to approach him as Ginny had. Pulling out her wand, she muttered a quick charm that cast him off balance. As The-Boy-Who-Lived tumbled to the floor, he, intentionally or unintentionally, threw the complex cloth full of stitches into the fire.

"Oh no!" Hermione slumped to her knees hopelessly. She had put so much time and effort into the piece of cloth, it was scandalous to see it burn up in flames so quickly. There was no way anyone could save it. Hermione regained her state of mind and fled the room, furious tears coursing down her face.

The tears that Ginny had just gained control over, threatened to spill again as she saw the flames devour what Hermione had dedicated most of her free time to.

END FLASHBACK

Trying frantically to push herself as far down into a corner as she could go, praying that he wouldn't see her, she waited. Meeting a drunk Harry was not on her wish-list. Ever.

Harry trotted into the middle of the room, and looked around plaintively. His irregular gaze passed right over her head. He turned around and shuffled out again. As the door slammed shut, Ginny waited a few tense minutes and then let out a sigh of relief.

The next morning Ginny bounced out of bed, her body running on pure adrenaline. How was Malfoy going to react?

Taking a shower and running a brush through her hair, Ginny glanced in the mirror and sagged a bit at the sight of her green hair. It was still there, damn him.

Deciding to take a bit more time on her appearance that day, (although not knowing why) she grabbed some face powder and eyeliner. After applying it, she smeared on some clear lip gloss and inspected her appearance again. Although it clashed profusely with her hair, it was a definite improvement. Smacking her lips decisively, she went to wake up Hermione.

After pouring life into a positively snoring Head Girl, Ginny bounded down the stairs.

"Ginny! Why are we in such a rush anyway?" Hermione asked breathlessly, following Ginny closely.

"I want to see Malfoy's reaction." She explained. She had told Hermione about what she had been doing the day before.

"Oh. Well most people don't wake up for another half hour. Why do you insist on waking me at the crack of dawn? I'm positive it's not healthy." Hermione grumbled.

"Be quiet. Its _very_ healthy, for your information. And so what? We can wait that long. I don't want to miss anything.

Ginny could hardly contain her excitement. She was staring at the far entrance of the hall from her spot at the Gryffindor table, wondering when Draco would come in. People had just started to trickle through the doors, still batting their eyes sleepily.

"Hullo Ginny, Mione." Ron dumped himself in the seat across from them, Harry followed suit.

"Hey." Ginny said plainly, still looking at the entrance.

Hermione instantly filled up the quiet with small talk, as best as she could. Ten minutes later Ginny spotted her ferret striding angrily through the door.

"Look!" She pointed gleefully. The conversations stopped as everyone looked towards Malfoy.

Malfoy sat down, and looked straight at Ginny. Strangely, he calmed down, and raised his eyebrow in an unanswered question. Ginny just smirked in return.

The meal went normally, unless you count the fact that the whole hall was whispering about the Slytherin King and the Gryffindor fire.

Ginny knew how embarrassed Malfoy felt, and reveled in it. Revenge is sweet, she thought.

The redhead in question had just stepped out of the Great Hall when she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Weasley, you honestly didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?"

Cliffhanger, thus meaning you should review!


End file.
